Janace Heidi
Janace Heidi is a protagonist of Our Paradise Lost and a member of the 1001st Task Force. Appearance Janace is a preteen girl with white, shoulder-length hair, and red eyes. She wears a white shirt, knee-length shorts, and brown boots. She has a pair of brown (assumedly leather) straps that cross her chest, forming an X, and a third just above her belt, which hold in place a massive scabbard and sword on her back. Background Janace is the adopted daughter, and the apprentice of, the local Armsmith of a peaceful village in the Concios Mountains. She is rated as a Fifth-rank Armsmith, capable of manufacturing her own weapons, but only at a basic level. At this rating, she is still a student, and thus has much left to learn about Armsmithing. Her village was destroyed by the undead horde during an attack, and she is the only survivour, swearing vengeance on Lord Robert and venturing out into the world in pursuit of him. She joins the 1001st Task Force after encountering them in a small town and learning of their intentions to confront the Dread Lord. Personality Janace has lost her innocence, having witnessed the death of her family and friends. Nevertheless, she tries to be strong, and hopes to wash the tragedy from her memory. Instead she focuses only on the good times she once hand, and tries to make new friends, in hopes of adding more good times to remember. She is generally childish, which lets her get along with Allein quite well, and is the only member of the party who actively seeks to find "the friendly Locke", which she believes lies somewhere underneath his arrogant exterior. However, Janace will not give quarter to anybody who hurts her, physically or otherwise, and when danger presents itself, she is easily capable of switching to a serious, no-nonsense stance that sharply contrasts with her usual personality. This is likely a manifestation of the anger that she buries deep down inside. Abilities As a 5th-Rank Armsmith, Janace has a degree of skill in forging weapons, as well as the Armsmith magic of Forgecraft. This magic allows her to alter the physical properties of her weapons in various ways, such as increasing their toughness or sharpness, reducing their weight relative to herself, and lowering the melting points of metals. Unlike alchemy, this is only a temporary alteration brought about by infusing a material with opinionated Chaff that has been run through her Kolna System. These changes can last anywhere between minutes and days, depending on what she needs. Additionally, Forgecraft is specifically activated by rune-like inscriptions on the objects intended for alteration. Janace has such images tattooed on her back, allowing her to alter her own physical capabilities at will, though it should be noted that this requires extensive practise and training, owing to the complexity of a living being as opposed to a sword. At present, she is able to increase her strength in conjunction with the endurance of her muscles and bones, allowing her to lift large and heavy objects with little effort. This is most seen by how she easily handles her sword, Bidenhänder, a massive blade that's taller than she is, yet still being able to move around like a feather. Janace's fighting style is largely unrefined, and she banks on her ability to cut down her enemies in a flurry of slashes. A skilled swordsman with an actual fighting style will have little trouble dealing with her. See Also *1001st Task Force *Concios Mountains Category:Characters Category:Our Paradise Lost Category:Thousand Hands